Becoming a Lesbian
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Derek stood her up and now she was drinking with Meredith Grey. Alternate ending to 2x9
1. Hard to Hate

I can't even function anymore because I started watching Greys on Netflix and I think about Addison/Meredith so this is my first complete attempt at the pairing

* * *

"I was flirting with that guy you know," Meredith groaned in disappointment as Addison sat down on the stool next to her at the bar. The redhead glanced over in the direction the blonde had indicated and shook her head.

"You can do better than that Meredith," She responded, the blonde simply rolled her eyes. "I'm saving you, and I'll buy you a drink," Addison added eliciting a smile from her blonde companion.

"You're kind of hard to hate," the blonde responded leaving Addison to look at her with a cute sort of puzzled expression. "I mean you're all gorgeous and leggy, and annoyingly kind, and you did kind of save my friend's life, plus you save babies which is really hot, like hotter than brain surgery hot, and I like brain surgery."

"I can't hate you either," She whispered, "I mean since I've been out here Derek's called me Satan, an adulterous bitch, and implied that I was a witch, and you, you're his girlfriend and you think I'm gorgeous."

"Ex-girlfriend," Meredith quickly corrected.

"He won't even have sex with me, I should be used to it though, he hasn't wanted to have sex with me in two years, two years Meredith! It's all because of that whore," She slurred, "Brain surgery, it is such a whore, it always puts out, and it doesn't nag you to come home, and it doesn't sleep with your best friend. How can I compete with that?" Addison pouted.

"You're hot, I'd have sex with you," Meredith responded comfortingly.

"You would?" Meredith simply nodded at the drunken redhead. "I am hot," She whispered, more to herself for her own benefit than for anyone else. "If we were married you'd come home and have sex with me?" Again Meredith nodded and smiled. "Would you have sex with me now?" This time Meredith chuckled at the suggestion.

"I haven't had enough to drink to think that sleeping with my boss, who happens to be my ex-boyfriend's secret wife is a good idea."

"So if you had more to drink?" The blonde laughed at the question.

"I like you, you're funny," She giggled before taking in the redhead's expression, "And you're completely serious," She gasped.

"My marriage is over Meredith, I'm thinking about becoming a lesbian." Meredith burst into a fit of giggles at Addison's words.

"I was thinking about becoming a lesbian too, not long ago," She giggled. "What is in this for me?"

"A couple more drinks," She responded, "And uh, next cool surgery I have is all yours."

"That is tempting," Meredith murmured.

"I'm supposed to have quints, but that's like everybody, so next one after that is all yours, promise," She whispered. The intern seemed satisfied with the arrangement and nodded and smiled in agreement. "Joe, my friend here needs another drink!" And so it went, it took another three drinks for Addison to lure the intern into her hotel room.

They stumbled and struggled to undress one another, but then they were naked and Meredith was palming the redhead's breasts. The pads of her thumbs brushed against erect nipples before she took each rosy bud between her lips and suckled and nipped at them gently, causing moans of pleasure to spill from perfect lips. She had marked the redhead's left breast as hers. Her fingers tangled in red locks as those perfect lips captured her clit. Addison had pressed herself firmly against Meredith's thigh, desperately seeking release moments before the blonde thrust two fingers into her wet center bringing her over the edge quickly. Sometime between orgasms Meredith had said they made good lesbians, Addison had agreed.

Their only regret in the morning was the alcohol. Addison signed the divorce papers that afternoon telling Derek she had decided to become a lesbian.


	2. Liquid Courage

I wanted to write a second part to this, I actually had 2 different ideas for this written down and another in my head, but I went with this one. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"You really told him you were becoming a lesbian?" Meredith laughed as Addison reenacted her earlier conversation with Derek.

"I think he thought I was joking, but he signed the papers, and soon I will be divorced," She chuckled as she sipped her drink. She planned to slow down on the drinking tonight. "He needed me to make the decision anyway, he obviously wants you," She paused, _screw slow_, she thought downing the rest of her drink. "I should probably go before he decides to come over here and," Meredith stopped her, placing her hand on the woman's thigh as she made to get up and leave.

"Just stay." Addison stayed in place, and slowly relaxed into Meredith's touch. "Let me buy you another drink." Meredith told Joe that her friend needed another drink and he obliged. When the barman returned she asked him for a single shot of tequila, just one. Shot glass in hand, the blonde turned to face the woman next to her. "I needed the drinks last night because you're my boss and you're married," Addison didn't let her finish.

"I'm getting a divorce."

"I've heard that one before," Meredith responded, it wasn't long ago that Derek had said the same thing, and promised that Addison would leave. Addison pulled the signed papers out of her briefcase, and muttered something about having proof. "I wouldn't have went back to your room with you if I didn't want to, I just needed a little liquid courage," She knocked her shot back and pulled Addison to her with her left hand pulling her off of her stool as they kissed. The redhead was surprised, but quickly responded as Meredith's fingers tangled in her hair. The lip lock left them breathless, and as they pulled apart they didn't notice the silence that had fallen over the bar. "You are absolutely breathtaking and I don't know why Derek would want me when he could have you, he's an idiot. You're beautiful, smart, kind, and you save babies, which like I said last night is really hot. Plus you're really good in bed, like infinity reallys you are just that good. And I may have a lot of issues, I'm not very good at being a grown up, and I had sex with your husband, and I may be a lot of other things, but I'm not stupid, and anyone that would let you go is stupid. Also I ramble, so if you would please just say something to put me out of my misery."

"I kind of like you," Addison replied with a smile. "Do you think we can build on the really great sex?"

"Of course. You realize that the entire hospital is going to be talking about this tomorrow right?" Meredith had finally noticed the silence that had fallen over the bar. "So while nurses call Cristina to clean up vomit, they'll be pointing and giggling at us, think it's a fair trade?" Addison giggled and nodded in response. "Then let's get out of here." Meredith stepped down from her stool and took Addison's hand in her own before turning and realizing that Derek was included in the silent staring crowd. He looked at their joined hands in disbelief.

"You were serious?" He finally asked. Addison simply nodded, intending to leave with Meredith without another word, but, "I don't know why you thought I wasn't, I thought I sounded quite serious when I told you I was becoming a lesbian." With that said she left Derek standing there quite stunned as she and Meredith headed back to her hotel room for the second time in as many nights. The following morning the hospital was indeed buzzing with the news that McDreamy's exes were shacking up. They watched nurses and doctors and various other hospital staff point and they just laughed.


End file.
